


Doubts and Prayers

by WauryD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, I live for feelings, Kinda, Sexy Times, not that it really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WauryD/pseuds/WauryD
Summary: Theme: Reluctance (vaguely >.>)It is a terrible thing to be loved and unable to give into it, but with time, and patience, and care, fears are meant to be overcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan this, it just came out. I should have been doing other stuff. It happened to fit with today's theme of the JB Week, so yay, I guess? :D

           Brienne removed her jeans first, bending to push them to the floor before stepping out of them, leaving her socks along. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so self-conscious: in the half-light, she knew that Jaime was not missing any of her movements, or expressions, and if her blush was not visible, he was certainly aware it had spread down to her collarbones.

           He was sitting on the bed, in his boxers, eyes lazily roaming over her with a slight grin. Hadn’t it been for the past few weeks, she would have thought he was mocking her appearance, preparing to make a mean remark on it. But not now. There was tenderness in his eyes, a warmth that blossomed in her belly. He cared. He had had trouble expressing it with words, but once she had allowed him touches, it had almost immediately flowed freely. Endlessly.

           Secretly, at first, but he had managed to convince Brienne that they were both stronger than whatever anyone’s opinion of them might bring.

           Jaime had been distracted by her long, bare legs, but he looked up at her, locking his green eyes on her blue. There was more than warmth there now: a heat that made her shiver. He smiled, and she felt as though the lion had already secured its prey. There was apprehension in her veins, for her flat chest, her unfeminine forms, her freckled everything. Despite any reassurance he’d given her, it would never have been enough to undo decades of self-doubt and resentment.

           But Brienne had learned to live life with those in tow. The voices would probably never go away, her own or others’, but she had decided long ago that she wouldn’t let them rule her existence. She slipped off her sweater, and the t-shirt underneath it, dropping them by the rest of her discarded clothes. The reluctance of her heart would have to be overruled.

           She faced Jaime, covered in nothing but her underwear and her arms. His smile had gone, an expression she couldn’t decipher in its place. He beckoned her to him, and again when she hesitated. He held a hand for her when she took a few steps, and pulled her close when she slipped her fingers on his palm. His own found the back of her neck and coaxed her down for a deep, breathless kiss. 

           His heat was definitely contagious, as it flowed through every physical contact they made to pool in her stomach. When he broke the kiss, both of them panting slightly, he placed his hands behind her thighs, pulling them apart and forward to have her sit down on his lap, her knees on the bed. “ _ Closer _ ,” he whispered with a ragged breath, wrapping his arms around her until she was properly straddling him.

           Brienne hadn’t thought her heart could sustain such a thundering beat, but there it was, holding on and demanding more. It hitched and seemed to speed up once again when she felt him hard against her, and then when his hands slid to her waist, caressing her ribs before moving to her meager breasts as he kissed her neck. She rarely ever wore a bra anymore, but the thought that it might have been entertaining to him to take one off her brought a slight sting of shame.

           Had Jaime known about it, he would have protested; in his blissful ignorance, however, he still quickly managed to distract her, massaging her flesh with his hands and burning it with his kisses. He was infusing every movement with far more than just desire, something akin to worship that he would never have managed to put into words. As pleasure made the voices in her mind hazy, she felt the sense of devotion he exuded slip through the cracks of her armour. She felt loved, protected. Cherished.

And for once in her life, she believed it, and she believed she deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it just really felt like this was a good ending. The rest of it lives inside my mind for my entertainment :3


End file.
